Coronation
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Marianne and Shilo's coronation as Queen of the Fairies and Crown Princess of Fairies.
**Ok here we are! Proof I am not dead!**

Marianne took a deep breath looking in her mirror. She was paler than usual hand her hands were sweating. The emerald armor on her chest and hips gleamed in the pale fairy lights and sun filtering through the windows.

"Everything will be fine, love," Bog said moving up behind her. "You are more than ready for this."

Marianne didn't say anything, just took a shaking breath.

"Wait until you see little Shilo in her gown. She is beautiful," he said, placing comforting claws on her shoulders. "Come on," he urged gently, "It's time."

She lifted her hand to his claw. Bog could all but feel her nerves tight as harp strings. Her pulse racing in her hands.

"Were you this nervous on our wedding day?" Bog chuckled.

"If I said yes?" she croaked.

Bog glanced at her in surprise of her admission. "R-really?" he asked, "Why?"

"Once bitten, twice shy," Marianne explained, voice shaking a little. "I knew you wouldn't do anything to hurt me but I was scared nonetheless that something would happen."

"Nothing happened."

"I know."

"Nothing will happen today either. You will be crowned the Fairy Queen. Shilo will be crowned Crown Princess, and then you will be the finest Queen the Fairies have ever had."

Marianne gave a nervous smile and made the final adjustments to her decorative armor. She would be the first Fairy Queen to be crowned in armor like the kings previous instead of delicate, beautiful gowns like the other queens. "I think I'm ready."

"I know ye are."

000

The trumpets sounded, announcing the arrival of the princess. Bog stood beside their daughter, her sharp little gobbling claw clenching in a nervous habit, dangerously close to the delicate flower petal skirts.

"Easy, lass," Bog whispered to the young fairy goblin. Shilo glanced up to her father, her eyes big with fear, just as her mother's had been.

"Here comes your Grandfather," Bog whispered, kneeling beside Shilo, despite decorum stating he should do otherwise. Shilo smiled up at her father as the Fairy King took his place on the dais as reigning monarch.

"And Momma," she smiled at her mother floating gracefully down the aisle. "Am I as pretty as Momma?" Shilo asked turning to her father.

"You are beautiful, sweetling," he assured her, their attention returning to the ceremony.

Bog watched as the elaborate ceremony played out. The Fairy King gave an elegant speech about the things his reign had seen and accomplished and what he hoped for Marianne's reign. He then turned the ceremony over to the Elder.

After another long winded speech, and more ceremony, the Elder removed the crown from the King's head. The Fairy King stepped aside and Marianne, tall, proud, beautiful, Marianne took his place. She made her vows to guard, protect, and lead the fairies of her kingdom with the grace and courage of those before her and to teach and prepare Shilo to do the same.

After her speech everyone turned to Shilo. Now it was her turn to be named Crown Princess of the Fairy Kingdom. She had already been named Crown Princess of the Dark Forest on the day of her birth.

Shilo took a shaky breath and glanced at her father who gently urged her on. Shilo took a deep breath and straightened her spine walking to the dais. In that moment, she looked every bit the Princess of both of their kingdoms.

With her different wings spread she stepped onto the dais to the right of her mother. Marianne smiled at her daughter. Shilo smiled back and then turned to those gathered.

The Elder asked her to speak her vows as the Crown Princess. Bog beamed as Shilo vowed to protect and defend, not just the fairies of the Fairy Kingdom, but the goblins of the Dark Forest as well. She vowed to follow not only in her fairy ancestors but her goblin ancestors footsteps as well.

With a nod of approval from the new Fairy Queen, the Elder announced the coronation of the new Crown Princess of the Fairy Kingdom.

000

The festivities was extravagant, the ball elaborate, and, even though Shilo was too young to really go to the ball for too long, she did share a dance with her father before bed.

After that, Bog pulled Marianne out to the ballroom floor, much to Marianne's surprise.

"A dance for my Queen?" he asked. Marianne chuckled and shook her head and leaned forward into his embrace.

"You are a dork," she muttered. Bog chuckled, spinning her around.

"Everything was alright, just like I said it would be," he said stroking a claw along her back gently.

"Bog," she said looking up at him, "So help me, I will deck you."

"I love you, too, Queen Marianne."

 **Okay I hope you guys like it! Leave reviews! I love reviews.**


End file.
